The subject matter herein relates generally to card edge connector assemblies.
Card edge connectors are used in various system applications. For example, card edge connectors are typically mounted to a host circuit board. The card edge connectors include card slots for receiving a card edge of a pluggable module. The pluggable module includes a card having electrical components thereon forming electrical circuits.
However, known card edge connectors are not without disadvantages. For instance, the card edge connectors are used for supporting the pluggable modules. The card edge connectors may be subjected to stresses and strains during mating or when mated with the pluggable module, which may damage or break the soldered connections between the contacts of the card edge connector and the host circuit board.
A need remains for a card edge connector assembly that may be mated with pluggable modules in a reliable manner.